


Unlike Royalty

by Leicis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicis/pseuds/Leicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck Kink Meme fill. Vriska/Eridan pegging. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Royalty

"We don't have all day," Vriska says, pulling on one of the straps that dangles off the harness around her waist.  
Eridan doesn't reply. He sheds his last article of clothing, that stupid fucking scarf, slowly pulling it from around his neck and dropping it on top of the rest of his clothes, which lay in a pile on the floor.  
A moment of hesitation. Vriska crosses her arms and shifts her weight. She's still wearing her jacket and shirt, but below the waist she wears nothing, save for that fucking harness, its straps cutting black lines across her gray skin.  
Eridan hesitates again, a look of worry flashing across his face momentarily as his eyes dart to the purple plastic cock that juts from Vriska's groin, held in place by the straps. But by now, Vriska's had enough of his procrastinating. She takes a step towards him and reaches up, grabbing his horns and roughly forcing Eridan down on his knees, on the metal floor.  
"Stop acting like such a wuss - this was your idea," she snarls, her hands still gripping his horns. She juts her hips forward, jabbing the head of the plastic cock against Eridan's cheek. Vriska laughs quietly as she sees Eridan blush, a deep purple glow spreading across his face. She loosens her grip on his horns and pulls back. Eridan looks up at her, only realizing what Vriska wants him to do when she moves her hips forward again, pressing the plastic cock against his lips.  
He wants to hesitate again, but Vriska won't let him - her grip on his horns tightens again and she pulls his head forward, forcing him to open his mouth to accommodate the sudden intrusion.  
Although it seems to Eridan, as he slowly begins to suck, that Vriska can't actually be feeling anything from this, she certainly is getting off on it somehow. She clenches and unclenches her fists around his horns, hissing curses through clenched teeth. As she bends her body over him, her massive hair falling forward and gently brushing against his face, Eridan realizes that the appendage he's sucking on extends further, past the base of the harness that holds it in place. And, presuming from the reactions that Vriska is having to its movement, it penetrates right into her.  
Vriska keeps him at this for a while, cursing at him, getting off on what stimulation is coming through to her, and this feeling of having someone to be in total control of. She grins wickedly to herself as she realizes that she could probably make Eridan do absolutely anything she wants him to do right now. She's got in him in the absolute palm of her hand.  
And to his own surprise, Eridan finds this whole thing quite arousing, too. The feeling of having no autonomy over his own body, having someone physically direct his every move, the sound of filthy words and phrases like 'suck my cock' hissed in his ear. With every movement and word that Vriska spits at him, he feels himself getting harder.

Vriska suddenly straightens up and pulls back, pulling the appendage from Eridan's mouth. His mouth stays open for a moment longer, a thin strand of saliva bridging the gap between his tongue and the plastic cock for just a few seconds.  
Vriska grabs his horns again, using them to push Eridan down to the floor. The metal's cold, and he can't help but shiver as he feels it press against his skin. He looks towards Vriska to see her drop to her knees, between his legs. There's a pause, and Eridan watches as Vriska pulls a tube of...something from the pocket of her jacket, squeezing its contents into her hand. She locks eyes with him, and Eridan stares back, his eyes continually darting down to her groin as she begins to slowly stroke the plastic cock, as though it's an extension of her own body. She grabs and pulls it several times, her face flushing blue and her breathing growing heavy as it moves inside her.  
But after a few moments, she takes her hand away and slowly moves closer to Eridan. He looks up at her, and she gazes down at him, a smug look on her face and something feral flashing in all eight of her pupils.  
Eridan is bigger, he's taller than her, but he's also light, and Vriska is pretty strong, having developed a decent amount of arm strength from crushing magic 8-balls for years. Humming under her breath, she effortlessly lifts one of his legs and hooks it over her shoulder, leaning down over him to accommodate. He's already panting in anticipation, his face flushed a deep purple. She grins maliciously down at him as she slowly begins to push inside him, not bothering give him the privilege of any preparation other than lubricant.  
Eridan slowly twists his body on the floor as he feels Vriska enter him. This sensation isn't new to him - god knows he's experimented with shit like this before, on his own - but there's something about being violated in this way, having insults thrown at him, by someone he shares a mutual depraved mix of lust and hatred with, that gets Eridan harder than he thought possible.  
Vriska continues to thrust inside him, grinning down at him with her pointed teeth. With every filthy little noise that she pulls from Eridan's throat, she fucks him a little harder, a little faster, and those moans and whines get louder.  
His arms are flung carelessly over his head, his hands clenching and unclenching almost in perfect time with every thrust. Vriska pauses, looking down at him. He's so gorgeously vulnerable right now, so perfectly submissive. Hardly the way one would think one of his blood would act.  
She lowers his leg from her shoulder, holding it at her hip, and leans down over him, hissing the names of all the other male trolls in his ear, telling him what they could be doing to him right now, telling him what they feel like, laughing when his body twists below her as he listens to her. Her tongue flits to the delicate fins that jut from his ears, gently licking along their ridges before suddenly biting down. Eridan moans, turning his head from side to side as Vriska pulls her teeth out of his fins. Beads of dark purple blood leak from tiny puncture wounds, something Vriska quickly descends upon, gently sucking at the ridge of his fin again. Eridan moans louder, moving his whole body underneath her, pushing himself up at the plastic appendage that is still violating him. His hair is matted with sweat and strands stick to his face, curling around his half-lidded eyes.  
Vriska suddenly pulls her mouth away, straightening up to adjust her grip on Eridan's leg. She pulls his lower body up towards hers in the process, pushing the plastic cock deeper inside both of them, and neither of the two can suppress their moans. She stares down at him, her breathing getting heavier, and pulls her tongue across her lips momentarily before reaching down. Eridan whines loudly as he feels her hand close around his cock, gently stroking it for only a few moments before tightening her grip and working it fast. Eridan turns his head to the side, resting one cheek against the cool metal. His arms are still above his hand, laying uselessly on the floor, and he can feel his nails and rings digging into his palm as he clenches his fists. Vriska can't help but laugh maliciously at him when she sees his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Royalty. Heh.  
Her other hand tightens around his leg, nails digging into his flesh. She continues to fuck him, reveling in how he's utterly surrendered himself. His back arches off the floor and his chest flushes purple as he pants and moans. His sounds echo off the metal walls, and for once Vriska's glad these rooms are soundproofed, because she's starting to make the same sounds too. He bucks his hips up at her as she thrusts into him, moving his lower body like a cheap whore. Vriska's more than happy to respond to his movements, starting to stroke his cock even faster than she already was.  
Eridan suddenly twists his body viciously under her, and she swears she can hear him moaning her name under his breath. She takes her hand from his cock and roughly grabs his other leg, pulling him towards her and burying the temporary extension of herself inside him, until he can feel the base of the harness brushing against his skin. He feels her breath against his neck, and then her mouth is at his ear again, and then that stream of swears and slurs starts up again.  
He loses it. His head thrashes back and forth, and she pulls away, grinning triumphantly at him. Her hand goes to his cock again, grabbing it and jerking it roughly, trying to milk every last drop out of him. She locks eyes with him when his own flash open, and, with all eight pupils trained on him, she starts her river of verbal degradation again, telling him how disgusting he is, how much of a bitch he is. She tells him that the rest of 'the guys' would probably kill to use him like she is doing right now. The room starts spinning when he peaks, and she doesn't let up, on the touching or the words, until his cock falls against his stomach, drained.  
And when he finishes, his eyes flutter closed. His face and chest are purple, his breathing is the loudest thing in the room right now. Vriska's still leaning over him, but she suddenly pulls back, just a little. Eridan feels her hand reach down between the two of them, and then she's working that plastic cock again, only this time she's more focused on getting it into herself, rather than him. He thinks about telling her that it'd probably be easier to just take it out of the harness, but Vriska was always one to do things the hard way.  
A few moments pass. He can hear her. Her face flushes deep blue and her eyes flutter closed. Suddenly, she bites down on her lower lip, and drops of dark blue blood fall onto his face. Her body shakes, and then, she falls down onto him.  
They lay there for a while. Eridan thinks about putting his arms around her, or something like that. But as soon as the thought enters his mind, she gets up, and he watches from the floor as she slowly takes the harness off. Dropping it to the ground in front of him, Vriska turns and grabs her pants from where she had discarded them earlier, quickly pulling them on. She turns back to Eridan, who is now kneeling on the metal floor, watching her, almost as though he's waiting for another command.  
Vriska bends down to him and raises her hand. He flinches involuntarily, only to feel her hand brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. Then, he feels her press her lips to his forehead, only bothering to linger for a few moments.  
And then she's gone, the computer-locked door closing behind her. Eridan glances around the room, and then begins to clean up the mess.


End file.
